Over
by Erucchii
Summary: This was the first time he truly felt like he wanted to die. -multiple drabbles, characters mentioned: Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Chairman Meow, Simon, Maia, Jocelyn, Luke


**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI**

**A/N: **Hi there~ XD I am kind of having a writer's block for my other fics, so I decided to write this drabbles, sort of... I know some of them, I may not have capture their characters perfectly, but hey, this is my first time write a Mortal Instruments fanfic, so please cut me some slacks. Anyways, hopefully this is still enjoyable~

**Step 1: Write down the names of 10 characters.**

1) Alec Lightwood

2) Magnus Bane

3) Jace Wayland/ Lightwood

4) Clary Fray

5) Isabelle Lightwood

6) Chairman Meow

7) Maia

8) Simon Lewis

9) Jocelyn Fray

10) Luke

**Step 2: Write a fic of around 50 words for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers. Do NOT read the prompt before you do step 1.**

* * *

**1) First Time**

No matter how scared he was, no matter how powerful the demons he was fighting, he never felt like wanting to die. The moment the words _'It's over' _escaped Magnus's mouth, that was the first time Alec truly felt like he wanted to die.

**2) Angst**

No. No. No. No. No. Magnus shook his head as tears running down his face, refusing to believe it. _'Alexander, you can't do this to me,' _he thought. He placed his hand over unconscious Alec's heart, blue sparks appearing at his fingertips as he tried to heal the stab wound. But no matter how powerful the High Warlock of Brooklyn was, he could not heal the dead.

**3) AU**

Nobody has ever rendered Jace Wayland speechless before. But when the new girl rebuked him for his high and mighty behavior, instead of falling for his charms, he was mesmerized. Since that day on, Clary Fray was the name he will always remember.

**4) Threesome**

Clary covered her face with her hands and groaned when she saw the pictures from a photo booth that she stuck to her mirror the night before. One of them was a picture of her hugging Jace from behind while Jace and Simon kissed. This was a reminder why they should never go to Magnus's party anymore. Despite Magnus's reassurance that the effect of the drinks was harmless, it did not seem that way to her. Isabelle was going to kill her if she finds out what they did.

**5) Hurt and Comfort**

Isabelle wrapped her arms around Simon's shoulder from behind, when she woke up and saw Simon sitting by her bed in the guest room of Magnus's apartment, staring at the wall like a statue. "I'll stay with you, and I won't leave, so just let it out," she whispered, as she rested her head on Simon's cold back. A few seconds later, Simon shook as he started to cry, trying to accept the fact that his sister was really dead.

**6) Crack**

After eating a feast for lunch, thanks to his beloved Master who had given him a generous amount of cat food, Chairman Meow made his way into his Master's bedroom where he usually has his evening nap. No amount of cat food would be able to make him forget what he just saw; his Master and his Master's boyfriend in bed, doing things no cat should ever witnessed.

**7) Horror**

Maia wanted to scream, but no voice came out. It was like her throat was locked tight. The magical bind placed on her kept her from trashing. The only thing she could do was watch as Sebastian ordered a demon in his command to slowly kill her werewolf boyfriend.

**8) BabyFic**

"What were you dreaming about?" Isabelle had asked him the moment he opened his eyes, a smile on his face. Without answering, Simon pulled Isabelle into his embrace, Isabelle squealing in surprise, while he murmured at her neck, "Paradise." He could still remember the dream, where he was not the child of the night, and he has a future with Izzy, and a child on the way. Just once, he would allow himself have a dream such as that.

**9) Dark**

Jocelyn locked herself in the bathroom as she left the sink water run, drowning the sound of her cries. Her seraph blade lays abandoned on the tiled floor. She couldn't do it, no matter how much she hated her devil child. She could not kill her own son.

**10) Romance**

Luke was sitting on the roof of his small house, when Jocelyn joined him. His wife, finally, he thought. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. "I love you," he murmured at her neck, before kissing near her pulse softly.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please review with feedbacks, or just review for the sake of reviewing :D**


End file.
